


Wind

by rizuki



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, and sebastian gets sappy when he thinks too hard and totally blames blaine for it, blaine is also stupid, sebastian is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizuki/pseuds/rizuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d do anything for Blaine. Blaine stole his heart and made him do things that didn’t make sense. </p><p>Nevertheless, he always swore he could feel his veins popping in his skull with the irritation he’d get at their fights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind

**Author's Note:**

> …i absolutely do not remember writing this but i clearly did. i never really liked glee, but damn blaine and sebastian and everything about them. this is my third attempt (and so far my last) at writing anything about them, so i hope it is okay.

Sebastian couldn’t understand the situation he was in. Whenever he got in a fight with his boyfriend, he never saw it coming. It always came out of nowhere and took him by surprise. It aggravated him and made him question why he willingly accepted being in a relationship when they were filled with frustrations and hardships. Moments later, he remembered - he’d do anything for Blaine. Blaine stole his heart and made him do things that didn’t make sense. 

Nevertheless, he always swore he could feel his veins popping in his skull with the irritation he’d get at their fights.

It was late in the evening one Friday night, and there was a light drizzling rain which was causing a faint chill to settle in the air. The wind wasn’t helping the temperature in the slightest. It would blow strongly every now and then, making whistling sounds in its wake and causing Blaine to shove his hands impossibly deeper into his pockets to try and keep some warmth in his fingers. He wasn’t making eye contact with Sebastian, but Sebastian saw all the normal signs of Blaine being cold: hunched shoulders raised up slightly toward his ears with the hopes of providing a shield of some sort for his neck against the wind, hands still pushing into his sweater pockets, and walking around aimlessly in circles with no clear direction in mind. He hadn’t said a word in what felt like hours; Sebastian wasn’t ready to admit that it had only been five minutes.

“Are we just going to stand here in the street getting cold and wet, or are you going to talk to me and let me walk you home, Blaine?”

“You seriously don’t think there’s anything wrong with what you said? You seriously are just going to shrug and let this pass by as if everything is fine and the only offense you did was sneak courvoisier in my coffee when you know I have to go somewhere...” Blaine trailed off as he finally stopped pacing and turned to face Sebastian, gaze raising to meet the taller boy’s at last. It made Sebastian sigh in relief.

“Babe - “

“No, don’t,” Blaine replied, pulling a hand out of his pocket to raise it up with the hopes of halting Sebastian’s words in their tracks. “I thought our plans post-high school were settled?”

“Well, anything can happen, you know...”

“Yeah, I’m aware. France can happen, right? Out of nowhere? After weeks of us planning to go to New York together, get an apartment together, live our dreams together?”

“Blaine.”

“What is in France, Seb? I know your family is there, yes. Friends, yes. But is there more? Is there something you’re not telling me? Is there someone you’re not telling me about?”

Sebastian’s response died in his throat. He muttered a curse under his breath at the combination of Blaine’s accusation and and the blast of cold wind that smacked him in the face. 

“Why don’t you want to go to New York, Sebastian?” Blaine asked again, interrupting the rush of thoughts spinning through Sebastian’s mind. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to go...” Sebastian trailed off, hands reaching up to nervously thread his fingers through his hair, pulling it back out of his face. 

“Then why?”

Sebastian was suddenly very aware of every single sound and object in his surroundings. The tree branches were rustling in the wind, causing some of the flower petals of the cherry blossoms to fall down and cascade around them before forming messy piles along the edges of the sidewalk. The water bottle near the garbage can that somebody clearly missed rolling passed them, making obnoxious snapping sounds as it moved.

“Sebastian, why? Don’t you... don’t you want us to be together?” Blaine asked quietly, and Sebastian cursed again - he hated that tone he could hear clear as day in Blaine’s voice. That guilty, innocent, worried and quiet tone that he’d have when he was afraid of the answer he was going to get to his question.

“I do,” Sebastian finally answered, sighing loudly. “Of course I want to be with you, B. I want to leave this shithole and be with you, become successful with you, and tell all these assholes of our past to fuck off. I want it all, and of course I want it with you. Never, ever worry about that.”

Blaine didn’t answer immediately. He took a couple of steps closer to Sebastian, never losing eye contact with the taller boy even as his face grew mere inches away from his causing Sebastian to get nervous in reaction. “Then why?”

“All I want to do is let it be and be with you, and watch the wind blow by.”

The frown that had been stuck on Blaine’s face faded and the corner of his lips twitched upward into a small smile. “Are you quoting Tim McGraw? Really? You? Country music?”

“Shut the hell up, Blaine,” Sebastian said, but there was a playful hint to his voice. He reached out and smacked the shorter boy’s shoulder. “Well, yeah, yeah I quoted him. But I’m trying to be serious. So save the jokes and hear me out, okay?”

“Deal... But the moment you finish speaking, I’m going to make fun of you a lot.”

“And you’ll going to be having sex with yourself for the rest of our senior year. Based on your moans earlier, I don’t think you want that.” Sebastian’s threat was met with silence and the sudden disappearance of the smile that had been growing on Blaine’s face; it was replaced by straight lips and a deep red blush. “Better. Come on, Blaine. I’m not exactly boyfriend-material. I flirt incessantly. I don’t have a filter. I like to have sex and make sexual jokes and fine, maybe I like it best when it’s inappropriate. You never see it coming when I do,” Sebastian paused when he saw Blaine’s blush deepen even though he didn’t think it was possible. “You love being passionate, you enjoy love notes and serenades and giant romantic gestures, and I just... I can’t do that. I don’t know how to do that for you, B. I don’t know how to be that person for you.”

“And Tim McGraw has to do with that, how?”

“Because... I can’t be that person for you, no matter how much you want it, and how much I want to fill that role for you. And if I can’t, I don’t want to just watch you go past me with someone else. I could blink and you’ll be gone. One gust of this damn forsaken wind and you’re out of my life before I can even form a coherent sentence. I say I’m heartless all the time, but B I don’t think my heart could let you go.”

Blaine went silent. Sebastian hated that, too; he hated when Blaine would go quiet after a grand statement or confession. It drove him crazy. It was even worse when the shorter boy would suddenly start smiling and all the confusion and anger and worry that was written on his face vanished. Sebastian was going to kick him.

“Blaine?”

“You’re so... You’re so stupid, Seb,” Blaine whispered out as he took a step forward to close the gap between their bodies, arms wrapping around Sebastian’s neck in a tight hug. 

Sebastian blinked, unsure what to make of the feel of Blaine’s warm body pressing tight against his own, contrasting against the cold air and wind surrounding them.

“Um. What? That was major, B, and all you can tell me is that I’m stupid?”

“Yes,” Blaine responded with a loud laugh, his hands pressing firmly against Sebastian’s mid-back. “You’re stupid because, yes. Yes, I like all of those things. I love them. But I love you, more. I love you most. I love you, and everything about you. Your jokes, your blunt commentary, your...interesting way of letting me know what you want...” Blaine paused, giving the taller boy a moment since his comment caused him to snicker. “Hug me back, you ass. You’re not getting rid of me because you’re afraid that I’m going to get rid of you, first. I’m not going to blow away, I’m not going anywhere. Not without you.”

“You could blow something,” Sebastian added cheekily as he wrapped his arm’s around Blaine’s waist. His suggestion was met with a jab to his ribs, but he knew it meant nothing. At least, nothing negative. “You said you love my commentary and my interesting way of - “

“Yes! Yes, I do! Now shut up and walk me home, okay? We’ll answer our acceptance letters together and can mail them out tomorrow. We’re going to New York together, okay? And maybe we’ll look for tickets to a Tim McGraw concert.”

Sebastian instantly unwrapped his arms from around Blaine’s waist, lips pursed. His eyebrows narrowed then he realized the shorter boy was laughing loudly again.

“Ugh, I am not telling you anything again,” Sebastian groaned.

“Mmm. I thought you wanted something else?” Blaine asked as he closed the gap between them once more, an arm wrapping around Sebastian’s slim waist. 

“Of course I do, B. I always want that.”

“And to watch the wind blow by?”

“I fucking hate you... Yes. And to watch the wind blow by. But let’s talk about that other blowing conversation we had again...”


End file.
